


Zack and Booth's Little One

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Carrier Zack, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: A bit of a rewrite where it’s not Brennan that has baby but Zack. This is where Zack tells Booth about the baby to where Brennan delivers her godson. This is similar to the best I can to when it was Brennan but Zack having a baby. Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like, then no reading.





	Zack and Booth's Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fighting4Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/gifts).



> Read and enjoy, if not, please, no negative comments.

Zack and Booth’s Little One

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 .Disclaimer.

          I don’t own the show or the characters, they belong to the author and network while I don’t think I own anything.

[Again, I add this, if you like, read and enjoy. But if not, please, no one is being forced to read this]

This is a gift for Fighting4Fandoms

 I hope this gift is okay and that you like it.:D

 .Summary.

          A bit of a rewrite where it’s not Brennan that has baby but Zack. This is where Zack tells Booth about the baby to where Brennan delivers her godson. This is similar to the best I can to when it was Brennan but Zack having a baby. Mpreg, male lactation, don’t like, then no reading.

* * *

 

Booth was leaving the hospital, Angela had given birth to her and Hodgins’s son Michael, after the man who was nearly shot but still alive. Currently right now, Zack is following, he needed to tell Booth something important. He was going to tell him the next day but decided it was time now to tell him.

          Zack calls out, “Seeley, I need to tell you something important.”

          Booth turns to Zack, who looks pale and scared. He looks like he needed to sit down, seeing this, Booth helps Zack sit down on the nearest porch.

          Booth asks, “Zack, what’s wrong, talk to me.”

          Zack takes a deep breath, “Remember how we had sex a few weeks ago?”

          Booth nods, of course he remembers it was the best night of his life. Zack looked scared like he had something important to tell him. Zack wouldn’t admit but he had a dizzy spell while walking and is getting hungry.

          Zack felt a tear and wiped it away.

          He finally says, “Seeley the condom broke and I forgot to take birth control that day.”

          Booth felt excitement, “What? You’re pregnant, with my baby?”

          Zack nods, “I know this is too soon I mean I just-.”

          Booth kissed Zack and twirled him for a minute.

          Zack looked at Booth’s happy face.

          Zack guesses, “I figured you would either be happy or angry.”

          Booth smiles, “I maybe a bit uneasy, but of course I’m happy. Now are you hungry or?”  
          Zack nods, “I’m wanting Chinese so much right now, and maybe we can celebrate after that.”

          Booth felt his grin get bigger as he has Zack and he take their Chinese food home, then after that, glad Hodgins is not there as the two celebrate Zack’s pregnancy.

* * *

 

**Rewriting the Birth Scene**

  [Instead of Christine, Zack has a son, later on a baby girl]

Bones looks at Zack, seeing sweat start to form on his forehead. She touches Zack’s nine-month belly, she was right, Zack is in labor.

Bones states, “Booth, Zack is in labor.”

Booth and Brennan get Zack out of the prison area and take him to the car, Zack hoped he would go into labor the next day, not today of all days while they were concluding the case.

Zack groans as they get in the car, Bones sits with Zack in the back, helping him through the contractions.

Booth was driving and talking, “Breathe baby, it’s okay, we’re nearly there.”

Going over that bump as Zack groans, “I think delivery is getting closer. Where is the nearest hospital.”

          Booth thinks, “Nearly two miles away.”

          Bones checks and sees, “He’s nearly ten centimeters Booth, this baby is not going to wait. When did labor begin?”

          Zack admits, “This morning, but I thought it was false labor since I thought I was in labor nearly four times and it turns out to be false labor.”

          Booth sighs, “Okay, we do have a hotel.”

          Booth stops as he gets the manager’s attention.

          Guy looks disgusted, “Look we don’t have any rooms available.”

          Zack groans, “I am this close to going out and giving birth on that spot, this baby is-.”

          He puts his face in his hands to muffle the groan, and yell, the contractions where getting intense.

          Booth looks at the manager with death glare, “Hey, which is it, I could have him brought out to give birth here or you find me a place to stop.”

          Guy sighs and glares, “There is a stable in the back, you and your freak can go there, no leave, I’m running a business.”

          Booth sighs as he drives them to the back, Brennan helps Zack out, who is cradling his nine-month. Gasping, Brennan has Booth bring an FBI jacket to wrap the baby in.

          Zack groans, “Can we find a place, this baby isn’t going to wait for too long.”

          Brennan helps Zack as Booth sits behind him, cradling him to his chest as Brennan removes his pants and with her gloves is ready.

          She says, “Okay Zack on the next contraction give me a big push.”

          Zack nods as he bears down hard, screaming, the rain coming in as thunder hits. He couldn’t believe he was giving birth in a barn, but at least he has Doctor Brennan to help deliver his baby.

          Zack nearly yells as he pants, wishing this could finish. Then another contraction hits as he bears down hard, pushing until.

          Brennan says, “You could tear Zack, pant for now.”

          Zack sobs as he pants, screaming until he doesn’t wait and bears down hard, feeling the baby move down.

          Brennan says, “One more.”

          Zack shakes his head, “This is too much.”

          Booth kisses the side of his sweaty forehead, “I know you can do it baby. Please for me, our baby.”

          Zack felt his body shake as he bears down one last time screaming and pushing with his effort and determination. Screaming as he felt the baby leave his body.

          Then a cry is heard throughout the barn, Zack is panting Brennan wipes the baby’s face and with Zack’s knife, the baby’s cord is cut. Wrapping the baby, Brennan gives the baby to Zack, who cradles his newborn.

          Brennan explains, “You have a boy, a boy.”

          Booth nearly cries as Zack hold their son, who coos and hold Zack’s finger. Zack sobs, he never thought he would have a baby boy.

          Here he is, in his arms.

          Their son, who is hungry lets out a hungry cry. Zack unbuttons his shirt, three buttons, letting their son latch on and suckle.

          Booth and Brennan clean up Zack as best as they can, then Booth carries Zack to the car, who winces, but smiles as he burps their son and lets him have skin to skin contact as he slept.

          Zack thinks, “I know what to name him, maybe Sebastian, and with the name Doctor Brennan suggested.”

          Booth prepares for some weird name.

          Brennan answers, “Andrew.”

          Booth is surprised.

          Zack raises an eyebrow, “She is Seb’s godmother, and I like it, Andrew Sebastian Addy Booth.”

          Booth smiles, “It’s perfect, but also let’s take Zack home to sleep. Since Seb will probably want to be fed soon.”

          Zack yawns as he carries Sebastian in the living room, and it’s decorated with balloons and such to welcome their son.

          Zack sits, letting Booth look at the gift and talking with Angela who is holding Michael, who looks at Sebastian with curiosity. Sebastian choose that moment to be fed by his mother.

          Zack unbuttons and lets Sebastian latch on. He tries to cover, but Angela assures him they are among friends. Zack lets Sebastian continue to suckle and drink as they talk. While talking, Zack felt happy and at peace. After Sebastian is put down for bed near them, falling asleep as soon as his head the pillow.

          Booth took care his little diaper later on to let Zack sleep.

.The End.

* * *

 

I hope this is okay, because I wanted to write this out. Please give a good review if you like it, if not, again, no one is being forced to read this.

 

 

         

 


End file.
